Amusement Park Ruins
by ripitupgenki
Summary: what if Genki and Holly did more then just check out the rides? could they become closer because of some old ruins?


_AAN: this takes place during the and after the amusement park ruins episode in season 2. I don't own Monster Rancher or any of the characters._

**Amusement Park Ruins**

Holly never imagined running into a building so large. It seemed mind boggling that something that large could even be built let alone still be standing after all this time. Exploring the building led to a new mystery, as she surveyed the area she couldn't figure out what this place was. She had seen many things but nothing like this. After a few minutes Genki piped up.

"Hey guys its an amusement park!"

"An amusement park?"

"Yeah its where people in the old days came to have fun." Genki pointed to the near by ride Suezo had been confused about. "Like that over there is a flying chair ride. It's really fun and makes you feel like you are flying." Suezo and Mocchi immediately jumped on it to give it a try. After a few grueling seconds they got frustrated.

"Hey Genki I'm not getting any windburn" Genki walked up next to Holly laughing heartily catching her attention.

"It doesn't work unless it's moving. This place is so old there's probably not any power."

"There's still man power. Hey Golem give us a whirl."

"Golem will spin you." As he started to spin it the two had fun but as the speed increased they felt sick. Soon the spindle broke sending them flying. "What are you trying to do Golem put us into space?"

"Sorry." Soon the group was bickering on where to go, in no time all the monsters were vying for Holly's attention wanting her to go with them. But she burst their bubbles when she pointed to a completely different direction.

"What about that one over there? Doesn't it look strange with all those coffee cups?" Genki came up behind her now,

"They're actually tea cups. You sit inside them and spin around."

"And that's supposed to be fun?"

"Sure is! Come on I'll show you." He grabbed her hand dragging her off with him. Holly laughed at his antics, but enjoyed holding his hand. This was one of the few times she got to hold his hand and no one would complain.

* * *

The others split off to have their own fun while the pair went to the rid Holly had chosen. Genki looked around trying to find the most likely one that was working. They chose one and Holly sat down as Genki tried spinning the cup. "I used to rid these a lot when I was younger actually. And later I took my younger brother on one. He seemed to enjoy it." Holly looked surprised for a moment. The two hadn't talked about their families much, and the few times they did Genki had never mentioned having a sibling.

"You have a younger brother?"

"Yeah" he turned to look at her, then rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I never mentioned him before huh?"

"No you haven't. You never said much about your family"

"Would you like to know more?" she looked at him a moment then nodded. He grinned in response still looking to find a way to get the thing to spin more easily.

"Well let see. My mom's a really nice woman; she's always looking out for others, making things for neighbors, helping them out and whatnot. Dad's not as outgoing he usually doesn't talk to anyone he doesn't know unless he has to. He said I am nothing like him at all." Genki laughed lightly at the memory remembering his mother's smirk, and something about 'I told you so dear'. "My younger brother is actually more like our dad, he doesn't make friends very well so he usually is by himself. But he has atleast a couple friends I know about." He looked back to notice her paying close attention. * _Wow she really does want to know more_ * Genki paused a moment thinking then went on. "Both my parents work, but mom only works part time so she can be home by the time I and my brother are out of school. She's always making us snacks and making sure we eat right."

"Where does your mom and dad work?" he smiled to her,

"Mom works in a grocery store… it's kinda like the markets here only its larger and has more of a variety of things. She's one of the ones that helps people at the checkout lanes where they pay. She seems to enjoy her job. Dad works for a logistics company; he drives open of the trucks, they use to ship large loads of goods. Sometimes he's gone for weeks at a time taking a load to its destination. But the pay is good, so he makes sure we all have a nice place to live and have enough money to be comfortable."

"Do you get to see your dad?"

"Yeah, he's home as much as he can be, and takes time off for our birthdays and stuff. I know mom misses him a lot but she seems to understand why he took the job."

"Genki what's the name of the town you live in?" he gave her a questioning look for a moment but then answered.

"It's actually a very large city, but I live in Tokyo. It's actually the capital city of my country, Japan. My country's basically a big island; we have a lot of mountains, which makes farming difficult. We grow a lot of rice cause it tolerates the climate well, but there are other things that grow fairly well too." Holly looked as though she was mystified for a moment.

"Genki… why are things in your country named so strangely?"

"Well, you're used to English spellings and names. My native language is Japanese and we name things accordingly. That's why I told you my name means energy. Genki is Japanese for energy; just as Mocchi is Japanese for sweet cake. I learned English along with my native language in school. We are required to know both languages. Especially since the United States of America has a lot of political dealings with our country. They are a much larger country and have a lot of influence and military power. A lot of other countries in my world fear them as a kind of super power country. They could destroy other countries easily but they chose not to."

"So there is war in your world too?" Holly seemed saddened by the news.

"Not any major wars at the moment. The last major one my country was involve in… I think was World War two. My country made the mistake of attacking the United States… and the US destroyed two of our bigger cities. Despite that the US sent military aid to our country to help us after the war was done. Though the US still has a military base in our country we have good political ties with them, so nothing like that will happen again. That last war was over 60 years ago." Holly smiled, she felt better knowing a war was not currently happening, and it was a past war that he had mentioned. Knowing more about his family was nice as well. "I'll get it" she watched as he used all his strength to turn the central spinner. It broke instead sending him flying into the back of the teacup, this too broke and he fell backwards onto the ground with his feet sticking up. "What a mess" he laughed heartily. Holly now concerned stood and walked over to make sure he was ok.

"Genki are you alright?" he stopped laughing staring at her,

"Yeah" he almost sounded offended at the comment, he sighed heavily. "Ah…the people who live here hundreds of years ago must have had a lot of fun here too." Holly had returned to sitting by now.

"People in our village were happy too until Moo's army came." Holly began to think back to all the fun and happy times she had experienced in her village. And then to the destruction that came upon it. A few tears found their way from her eyes as she remember the pain of her loss. Genki noticed the sad expression and knew where her thoughts had ended up.

"Holly?" Genki spoke softly, only to be startled by Suezo, along with Holly. "Ahhh!"

"Hey how come you're making her cry?"

"Butt out Suezo! I didn't make her cry!" Holly looked on in surprise as she watched the exchange.

* * *

Tiger came up just then ending the feud before it could start.

"Genki, Mocchi's missing."

"We've looked everywhere we can't find him." Hare added looking very concerned.

"Mocchi not here." Golem added.

"What are you talking about?" Holly asked somewhat distressed.

"Mocchi's disappeared."

"What? You mean he's not with you?" Genki and Holly said in unison. Holly's face showing her deep concern while Genki's only showed shock.

"Suezo lost track of him so we split up and started looking." Hare explained,

"We were hoping he was here." Tiger added.

* * *

With that the group split up again trying to search for their lost companion. But after searching for awhile the met back up. They all were becoming worried now; they couldn't find him anywhere. This wasn't like Mocchi at all. Suddenly they heard him crying for help. Suezo was the one to spot him; a baddy had him! Captain Kuro was threatening to drop him if they didn't surrender to his forces. Genki sweated, the group had no idea what the strange monster was saying. He was trying to think of a way to get his friend back when he noticed Suezo had managed to slip by and was not climbing up the side of ferries wheel. Genki knowing he needed to buy Suezo some time, jumped out from his hiding place. Babbling a bunch of nonsensical words he hoped to confuse and divert his enemy's attention to him. Holly only looked on in total confusion as she heard Genki speaking this way. At first she thought it might be his native tongue but figured out quickly that he was making up words. Tiger got curious and spoke to him. Then he too joined in. it was then the rest realized the Genki was only buying time. The rest of the group now joined in. though they had the leaders attention the rest of his troops had noticed their pointing. Though Suezo got close to the top and close to helping Mocchi he ultimately failed. Tricking his way out of tight situation he returned to the group. Soon the group was surrounded with no way out.

* * *

Out of nowhere a blast of lightning struck near the captain causing him and Mocchi to go flying into the air. He was soon caught by Pixie, who had perfect timing. With Mocchi out of danger the fight was on. Soon Holly had a problem of her own though, but Genki came to her rescue like always. Sweeping her up in his arms bridal style; her arms securely wrapped around his neck.

"Genki!" she cried happily, he winked to her. She knew by how he acted that he cared a great deal for her, and would always protect her. She blushed slightly thinking about just how much she enjoyed being swept off her feet by him. But that was only fleeting as they soon where being chased by more Kuros. Genki used the habitrail like building to elude them, using the tunnels slick surface to gain speed. Holly feared they might get caught until Genki jumped though a hole on top of the tube. Then waited till they passed to reenter the tube and kick his opponents. Stopping only briefly to get his footing he was then off again.

"Not bad huh?" he smiled to her, a big proud grin on his face. Holly could only return the smile, still very much enjoying being in his arms. Even though it was a wild ride, she trusted him completely. "Now lets go back and find the others." Just as they were enjoying their time racing through the tube they felt a blast hit behind them. Genki had just barely moved out of the way. "What was that?"

"Ahh…" Holly could only look in surprise along with Genki as the Captain raced behind them, preparing to shoot again. Soon Genki was moving back and forth in the tube to doge the relentless attacks, Holly screaming in his ear as the blasts hit. He knew she was scared; he was too. But he knew he had to focus to make sure they survived this. Using all his skills at dodging he kept his pace and made sure they weren't going to get hit anytime soon. He knew the things end had to be coming up soon. Unfortunately one of the blasts knocked him of balance, he tumbled forward making sure to not only protect Holly from the fall but to keep her securely in his arms. He noticed her grip had tightened, showing how truly scared she was. Suddenly Holly pointed forward,

"Look there's the exit." Knowing this he sped up now, using his skills to slide up the side of the tube to avoid the attacks with out losing speed. Holly closed her eyes; she couldn't handle it any longer. She feared they might not make it. Genki soon jumped out of the end, landing and taking off. But once outside the Captain had the advantage. He was gaining on them. Genki gritted his teeth as Holly let out a scream. Soon though Tigers lightning streaked past, causing them to shield their eyes, slamming into the Captain and throwing him backwards. He readied himself for another attack but seeing the angry monsters in front of him he backed up. Genki now stood protectively in front of Holly, as he glared at the Captain.

"Surrender!" Pixie yelled at him. The Captain made a last ditch effort at his task, Pixie returning fire. Soon he and his troops left running like scared children.

"Chickens!" Suezo, Mocchi, and Genki called after them making faces.

"Mocchi you're safe now." He smiled to his friend. Mocchi jumped into his arms.

"Pixie good chi!" Pixie as if on cue came and landed beside Genki.

"Thanks" in that second Holly realized that Pixie had partially chosen Genki as her master. Though she would never admit to him being such, she showed great loyalty toward him. Though apart of Holly wondered if Pixie had a romantic interest in him, she soon dismissed it thinking that wouldn't be likely.

* * *

Soon though Pixie's lightning triggered the generator to come back online. The park began to light up as power was restored. Genki could only watched as the others faces lit up with shock, wonder, and fascination. He saw Holly had a look of a child seeing a new marvel for the first time. He almost laughed seeing a similar look on Tiger's face. Genki enjoyed the look of wonder and delight on Holly's face. Though he had seen this all before he remembered his brother having a similar look on his face the first time. He looked over briefly noticing a slight hint of curiosity, shock, and wonder in Pixie's eyes but her stone like expression held for the most part. Genki had to admit this place was much brighter then most in his world. Looking over to see Holly's look of utter happiness made him smile. He wanted to take her on the ride she picked, and show her a good time. Genki pretended to be in shock as well, though he wasn't. He was however very excited about the rides being back online. Unfortunately the generator wouldn't hold. Soon it shorted out, Pixie's lightning attack proving to be too much for it. With the generator down soon the lights all shut down as well. And with it their hope for a fun night also was shut down. Pixie's expression showed mild disappointment but it was Holly's utter disappointment that made Genki queasy. He hated seeing her like that, and he wanted her to have some fun. But there was nothing he could do about the power failing. Hearing Holly's shaky hope for the place to be restored and for people to once again have fun there got Genki thinking.

* _If I stay here, and I can. I promise I will restore this place for you Holly. I want you to have the chance to have fun like I have._ * He agreed with her that it would happen some day but didn't know when. But then Pixie told them the bad news, that Moo had unearthed his body! Pixie told them the Big Blue was doing research and they she was leaving to meet him. Holly felt hope and joy surge through her learning they had new allies. She smiled to herself seeing the stony exterior melt away for a moment as she spoke, then she left to meet with her companion. Genki rallied the gang and they headed out, he wanted to get away form the place that had made Holly sad.

* * *

When they stopped for the night Genki realized by Holly's distant look that she was still bummed. Genki waited till the others were asleep to talk with her though. He had seen her get up quietly and walk off a little ways. He followed at a distance; she sat down to gaze at the night sky. Genki came up behind her, making sure she could hear him.

"Holly?" his voice came very softly to her ears. She turned slightly startled to see him.

"Genki…"

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah." Genki smiled gently to her catching her attention. He placed his hand on hers, blushing slightly as he did. She too blushed,

"You know, you are right. Some day that place will be rebuilt. If I can I'd like to make sure you get a chance to go to a working park and have some fun."

"Genki… I'm not sure you can fix that place…"

"Not on my own, no, but I'd make sure it happened anyway. Just so I could see you happy and having fun." Her eyes wavered in the dim light, his words meaning a great deal to her.

"Genki… thank you. You're so sweet." He blushed, laughing lightly.

"Anything to see that beautiful smile of yours." She smiled for him, and then leaned against him. His arm moved around her, as he enjoyed having her next to him. They rarely had time alone, but each knew the other cared for them deeply. They stayed this way for awhile, just enjoying each others company.

"Hey Genki… if you have a choice… would you like to stay here in this world with me?" Holly blushed profusely; asking him this had been hard for her. But she wanted him to know she cared for him as more then a friend.

"I would love to stay with you Holly." Genki too was red, but his smiled and eyes told her he was sincere and truly wanted to stay. Soon Holly felt tired, Genki noticed it and lifted her up in his arms again. She gasped, surprised by the sudden act. "Lets get some rest Holly." She smiled and nodded, snuggling against him as he walked back with her. Soon though he put her down, she kissed his cheek whispering.

"Thank you so much, you've made me very happy." Genki turned into a tomato but managed to smile back whispering,

"I'm glad." Before heading to his sleeping bag. Holly moved her own near his and took hold of his hand after they were settled. She smiled to him as he looked on in confusion.

"Night Genki."

"Night Holly." They slept soundly knowing they would have each other from now on.

_AAN: whew this took awhile to write, over 6 hours. Anyway this was in my head for a while now. I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to stick to the anime as much as possible (had to re-watch the episode to do so). R&R please._


End file.
